Another Occlumency Lesson
by rae1070
Summary: Dumbledore finally expresses his displeasure to Snape about the way he is teaching Occlumency to Harry...WARNING: Contains Spanking of an Adult


Disclaimer- I do not own any of these places or characters they all belong to

Warnings- Contains Spanking of an Adult. If you don't like this please do NOT read it!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these places or characters they all belong to

the wonderful JKR and only she should make any money from them.

Summary-Dumbledore confronts Snape about his poor behavior while giving Harry Occlumency lessons.

Rating - T for spanking

Another Occlumency Lesson Message #1578

"I just don't understand, Minerva."

"Oh, come now, Albus, you know exactly what he is doing."

McGonagall and Dumbledore were having tea in Minerva's quarters. Dumbledore had finally expressed his concern over the way Severus was dealing with Harry in Occulamency lessons. Dumbledore knew that they HAD to help Harry block the connection with Voldimort and Snape wasn't helping!

Dumbledor's eyes twinkled at her exasperated tone. "And, what is it I know, exactly?"

"He is pushing you!?" McGonagall seemed flabergasted that the most brilliant wizard in the world could be so uncomprehending at times. "He wants you to call him out, put a stop to it!"

"Minerva, I have spoken to him about it several times. I have impressed upon him again and again how important this is and that I expect him to put his feelings aside and do what needs to be done!"

McGonagall looked him in the eyes. "You know that is not what he is looking for. He needs...a firm hand!"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "It is not that simple, MInerva"

"And why not? You have done it before."

"Yes, but those were special circumstances. He was overwhelmed with guilt after everything he had done working for Voldimort and no amount of words would do. He wasn't thinking clearly."

"And what is so different now?"

"He should know better. He is an adult, after all."

"Yes, but I think a part of him is still rather childlike and needs to know that he is not alone in this. It is hard for him, Albus. Everyone seems to hate him at the same time he is risking his life for our cause. I think he wants to know it is not all up to him, that someone else is guiding him, helping him."

Dumbledore sighed again "But spanking a grown man!?... is this really what he wants? How could he possibly?"

"Well, I suppose in many ways he will be horrified by the experience but I think there is no doubt that he needs it and somehow wishes for it. Though, I am sure he would never admit it, even to himself."

"Since you seem to understand this all so well, perhaps you should do it."

McGonagall laughed "Don't think I haven't been tempted a time or two! However, it is obviously not me is trying to goad into action. He clearly wants you to take him in hand, Albus. I hope you will."

""We shall see" Dumbledore said as he put down his cup and moved to leave. "Thank you, Minerva, it has been very insightful as usual."

"...So," Snape concluded "I am sorry but I will NOT give that arrogant impudent boy any more lessons! It is completely pointless! He has hardly any abilities and makes no effort at all despite knowing that the whole wizarding world may be relying on him. I will not STAND FOR IT"

Dumbledore was sure that Snape had waited quite a while after the Pensieve incident to report to him what had happened, but just thinking about it had caused his fury to rise again. Dumbledore studied him closely. There was rage there, and something that looked frightening like hate. But there was also a trace of fear. Was it fear of what Dumbledore would say...or fear that Dumbledore wouldn't say anything?

"What did you do to the boy when you caught him, Severus?" Dumbledore could here a hint of fear in his own voice. Severus this enraged might not be able to control himself.

Snape responded like he had been struck. "Yes, that would be all you care about! How is precious Potter the wonder child!! I threw him out and truth be told, I never want to look at him again. He can find someone else to mock. I won't stand for it!!."

At this Snape rose quickly from his chair and headed for the door. Before he reached it, however, there was an ominous click as the door locked. Snape froze for a moment and then slowly turned back toward the Headmaster. Dumbledore could clearly see fear hidden in his eyes now. 'Good' he thought 'because I have had just about enough!'

"We are not finished here, Severus"

Snape was still raging. "You intend to keep me captive? Unlock the door, Albus!"

"I intend to address your behavior and you will not leave here until we do!" Dumbledore was calm but he could feel his anger rising. His statement carried a firmness like unbreakable iron.

"MY behavior!! What about the behavior of that Pott..."

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, I have had just about enough!! SIT DOWN NOW!" There was no mistaking the anger, now. It emanated from Dumbledore like a pulsing aura.

In Snape, however, dread was quickly replacing the rage. If there was one thing in the world he dreaded it was feeling the displeasure of this man!

Snape moved stiffly back to the chair and sat down. He was steeling himself for the words of rebuke and disapproval that he knew would come. He was willing himself to take it like a man and not behave like a little child under his mentor's chastisement.

"Severus, have I not made it ABUNDANTLY clear how important these lessons are to our cause?!

Snape was quickly losing the battle to 'take it like a man' he found himself blushing and staring at the floor as he answered.

"Yes, sir, but he is..."

"This is not about, Harry, Severus. This is about you and your inability to even try and do what was asked of you. I know for a fact that you are more than capable of controlling your emotions in order to get the job done. If you were not brilliant at this very thing you would be dead! Is this not true!"

"Yes, but..."

Then why have you refused to do so now! Are you trying to force my anger, Severus, because if that is what you want, you have managed it now!!"

Snape shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I just...I am sorry, Albus"

"Oh no, you don't get off that easily. I want and explanation, young man!"

"I..I...don't know...I just felt like you were...you always take his side!!" He was practically pouting and he was certainly squirming under Dumbledore's fierce glare.

Noting how quickly Snape was resorting to childlike behavior, Dumbledore thought 'she is right! He was deliberately pushing me to see if I would care enough to stop him, to correct him. Well, he is going to get what he wants now, whether he likes it or not!!'

"The point, Severus, is that we are on the SAME side, Harry, you, Minerva, Myself and all those who long for Voldimort's defeat. I am shocked that you would put your petty feelings of dislike and jealousy above that goal when you have already given so much for this cause." Dumbledore's voice had been quite stern but now he spoke much more softly as he slowly moved around to the front of his desk "In fact, Severus, I think there is another explanation."

"Despite his discomfort, Snape looked up with curiosity at this statement."

"I think, young man, that you are testing me. Since you have never really forgiven yourself, you feel compelled to test to see if I have really forgiven you. You see, if I don't care about you, Severus, I would let you walk out that door and not give you another thought while I find someone else to help Harry. On the other hand..." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed "if I do care, and I assure you I do, then I will do whatever is necessary to put a stop to this behavior!"

Snape felt as though Dumbledore's bright blue eyes were piercing into him. He swallowed hard at the end of this statement. It was now clear to him where this was heading and he dreaded it. If he could be honest with himself, he would admit that this is exactly what he had wanted but when it came to it actually happening it was...terrible! He wanted to say something, to explain, but no words came. He finally just looked down at his hands in his lap.

This, more than anything, assured Dumbledore that he was pursuing the right course, here. He was now leaning against the front of his desk just a few feet from the potions master. He reached out and lifted his chin forcing eye contact again.

"Severus, your behavior has been reproachful but I see, now, that you were asking me to put a stop to it. Well, I am going to put a stop to it RIGHT NOW, young man! I am going to show you that I care about you very much. Stand up, please.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. Oh, why had he pushed so hard. This really was terrible, but there was no way out now. He quietly stood and moved a bit toward the side allowing Dumbledore access to the chair.

Dumbledore smiled a bit at this. It was clear that Snape had no illusions about what was going to happen next. Dumbledore moved to the chair and sat down. "Severus, please remove your robe and come here."

Snape complied without argument and moved to Dumbledore's side.

"It seems, young man, that I have been unable to make you understand with words how I expected your behavior to change. I see now that you needed to learn this lesson the hard way." He reached out and took Snape's arm to pull him over his lap. Snape resisted the pull for a moment. Dumbledore's eyes flashed. It was clear that there was no stopping what was about to happen. Snape allowed himself to be guided over the Headmaster's lap.

Once in position, Dumbledore worked quickly to expose the pale white bottom. He thought, ruefully, that it would not be that way for long.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Dumbledore started spanking immediately wanting to move Snape quickly to a place where they could get past the show and could speak from his heart.

As Snape's bottom reddened he began to squirm under the swats as well as from the embarrassment. He was so ashamed that he had let this happen, practically forced it to happen.

"mmmmm...I am so sorry, Sir, I didn't want to make you..." His voiced trailed off. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say.

Dumbledore continued to rain swats down steadily. "What are you sorry for, Severus?"

"I...AHHH...I'm sorry to make you do this!!"

Dumbledore smiled a bit. "I am sorry for both of us on that count, young man, but are you sorry for any of your behavior"

How could a hand inflict such a crazy sting! Snape was starting to kick his legs a bit, he couldn't help it.

"I...It is hard to think, you know, when one is in such a position!"

"Oh, on the contrary I find that this is an excellent position to get a young man to think about his behavior."

"Ahhhhh...mmmmm...yes, I am sorry!! I am sorry I treated the boy so poorly and didn't give him any real help. I am sorry I didn't try and put my feelings aside to do what needed to be done...what you asked..."

Dumbledore had paused in his assault to allow the young man to get it out.

"...I am sorry I intentionally went after his worst memories..."

"WHAT!!"

Snape groaned when he realized what he had just confessed to. Dumbledore would not like this at all!!

Dumbledore rested his hand on Snapes now glowing bottom. "Do you mean to tell me that you delibrately exposed Harry's worst memories while expecting him to learn to control his emotions...the very thing you were just screaming about his doing TO YOU!!"

Silence

SMACK. Dumbledore brought his hand down with full force. "Answer me, young man!"

"yes, sir" Snape said in a almost inaudible whisper.

"Accio ruler" said Dumbledore. Snape groaned loudly.

Soon the ruler was in the Headmaster's hand and Snape was feeling his displeasure with each sharp crack of the ruler against his now red flesh.

"You will, CRACK, not, CRACK, behave like this, CRACK, to anyone in the future, CRACK, CRACK, do I make myself clear!! CRACK

"Yes, AHHHH...Sir"

Dumbledore dropped the ruler and again rested his hand on Snape's back.

"Now, Son, do you understand that I care about you and that I am here to help you and guide you?"

That was it. Hearing Dumbledore call him 'Son' released the floodgate of tears he had been holding in.

"I am sorry...he cried"

"I know" said Dumbledore softly but that is not what I asked you, young man."

Snape didn't respond. Dumbledore sighed and began to spank again. His swats were much lighter but he was sure they still carried quite a sting to Snape's very red bottom.

"YES!!", Snape cried after a few moments." Dumbledore stopped spanking.

"Yes, to what, son."

"Yes, I know you care!" he now sobbed as though the confession had totally broken him.

"Then I think we are done" said Dumbledore giving Snape's bottom a few light pats.

He helped Snape slide off his lap onto his knees. Dumbledore reached forward and embraced the sobbing man. "Ah Severus, he said quitely," I am sorry I didn't recognize your need sooner. I won't make that mistake again."

"I won't do it again, Sir" Snape said getting his tears under control

Dumbledore smiled "We shall see". He helped Snape to stand and brought him his robe. Snape rearranged his clothing and put on the robe slowly regaining his composure.

"You won't tell anyone, will you, Sir?" asked Snape

"I think I will have to tell Minerva"

"Minerva!! What...NO...why?!"

"Well, it was her idea, after all" he said, eyes twinkling at the utter shock on his potion master's face.


End file.
